Crise d'identité
by ladygabya
Summary: Quelques semaines après la bataille Galaxia, la vie continue... Usagi a un comportement étrange et révolté : elle quitte Mamoru sans explication et disparaît sans rien dire... Au 30ème siècle, Néo Queen Sérénity tombe mourante dans les bras de son mari...
1. prologue

**CRISE D'IDENTITE**

Résumé : Quelques semaines aprés la bataille Galaxia, la vie continue... Usagi a un comportement étrange et révolté : elle quitte Mamoru sans explication et disparaît sans rien dire... Au 30ème siècle, Néo Queen Sérénity tombe mourante dans les bras de son mari...

Chaos était parti, la paix semblait revenue...

Pourtant un soir :

Luna était inquiète pour Usagi. Que se passait-il avec elle ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas encore revenue ?

Elle sentait que sa maîtresse souffrait, qu'elle semblait se battre contre elle-même...

Usagi venait de quitter le temple de Raya, elle s'était une nouvelle faite humilier par la prêtresse du feu pour son manque de motivation pour travailler sérieusement :

« Mamoru est trop intelligent pour s'encombrer d'une idiote comme toi ! Si tu ne bouges pas un peu, il finira par te quitter ! »

Elle savait que les motivations de Raya et des autres étaient de la stimuler et la pousser à faire de son mieux, mais elle s'en foutait. Depuis sa bataille contre Chaos, elle se rendait compte que plus rien ne l'intéressait. Elle s'était sentie abandonnée par tous, seule et encore une fois, elle avait défier les lois de la nature en ressuscitant tout le monde...

Son coeur lui fit mal...

« Qu'est-ce que ça m'ennuie ses études ! En plus des entraînements avec les filles, alors qu'on est en temps de paix ! Si seulement, je pouvais vivre tranquille ! Mais non, je suis la réincarnation d'une princesse, j'ai une destinée toute tracée avec un homme qui me montre à peine qu'il m'aime... Je déteste cette vie, je déteste Sérénity et son cristal d'argent qui n'apporte que du malheur ! »

Elle porta sa main à sa poitrine, elle ferma les yeux, semblant souffrir...

D'un coup, Usagi était en colère. Elle avait sauvé le monde encore... Elle avait l'impression que tout reposait sur elle et elle en avait assez ! Elle avait seize ans, elle avait besoin d'air, besoin de s'amuser et être aimé pour ce qu'elle était ! »

Seya... Le seul homme qui avait osé être démonstratif avec elle. Mamoru n'était pas comme ça, on dirait qu'il attendait que ça vienne d'elle. En deux ans, elles'était battue pour être avec lui envers et contre tous. En ferait-il autant ? Elle en doutait...

Puis pourquoi devrait-elle être avec lui ?

Elle se décida à prendre son destin en main... Dans son regard, quelque chose changea...

Mamoru ouvrit la porte et sourit à la vue de sa fiancée, il s'appréta à l'embrasser quand elle détourna la tête. Surpris, il demanda inquiet :

Il y a un souci ?

Usagi entra dans le salon et pendant quelques secondes, elle tourna et retourna la bague sur son doigt. Puis elle l'enleva :

- Je te la rends !

- Usako... Supplia Mamoru.

Usagi sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux, elle détourna la tête. Quelque chose en elle lui dit que l'amour n'était pas éternel et qu'elle finirait seule comme lors de son conflit avec Galaxia et elle ne voulait plus sentir cette douleur qu'elle avait ressenti à ce moment-là. Alors froidement, elle lui dit :

- Je te rends ta liberté ! Je veux plus de nos destinées !

Mamoru la regarda perdu, il tenta de la rattraper, mais elle était déjà loin. Il serra le poing, avant de réaliser :

Elle m'a quitté ?

Il sentit son coeur lui faire mal. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le quittait-elle ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Il l'aimait tellement, bien avant leurs destinés et leurs réincarnation, qu'allait-il devenir sans elle ?

Usako, reviens... Murmura-til.

**30ème siècle :**

Le roi Endymion sentit une décharge parcourant son corps, inquiet, il chercha sa femme du regard , mais ne la trouva pas.

Il se leva et parcourut le palais en courant. Il fut alerté par un bruit de casse provenant de la pièce où la reine avait l'habitude d'aller quand elle voulait être tranquille, loin des obligations royales. C'était un petit salon plutôt intimiste.

Il toqua et demanda :

- Sérénity ?

Pas de réponse.

Chérie, tout va bien ?

- AAAh !

Ni une, ni deux, il entra. Il trouva sa femme allongée sur le sol, semblant se tordre de douleur. Il se précipita vers elle, tentant de ne pas paniquer à la vue de sa blessure à la tête.

Parle-moi, dis-moi ce qui se passe ?

- Je suis désolée, Endy ! Tellement, désolée !

Des larmes roulaient sur les joues de la reine. Elle l'embrassa et sombra dans l'inconscience...

Il tenta de la réveiller en vain...


	2. Chapter 1 : L'inquiétude

**Chapitre 1 :**

- Serenity, tu vas enfin m'appartenir !

Un rire diabolique fit entendre…

30ème siècle :

Chibiusa était au chevet de sa mère. Elle pleurait d'impuissance, le cristal d'argent perdait de son éclat de minute en minute. Puis, la petite fille devint transelucide :

- Papa ?

Endymion écarquilla les yeux. Il y a eu un changement dans le passé ?

– Pluton ? Appela-t-il désespéré.

20ème siècle :

Sylvanna sursauta et disparut sous le regard inquiet de Frédérique et Mylène... Elle a réapparu quelques secondes plus tard, effondrée...

– Le futur est en train de changer : Néo Queen Sérénity est mourante, Small Lady a disparu sous les yeux du roi !

– Quoi ?

Luna courut jusqu'à l'appartement de Mamoru, elle savait qu'une fenêtre été toujours ouverte, notamment la chambre de l'homme. Elle fut surprise de le trouver à genoux au sol :

- Mamoru ?

- Luna, elle est partie ! (il précisa presqu'aussitôt) Usagi m'a quitté !

- Allons c'est impossible !

Le poing qu'il avait gardé fermé, dévoila la bague de fiançailles à Luna qui après avoir reconnu la bague, sous le choc, s'assit avant de dire :

- Elle était bizarre, ces temps-ci ! Elle ne me parlait plus parce qu'on s'était disputée il y a quelques jours… Elle disait qu'elle voulait changer de vie, qu'elle refusait le destin qu'il l'attendait, elle a même voulu se débarrasser du Crystal d'argent, tu te rends compte ? Je lui ai rappelé qu'elle ne pouvait pas le renier qu'il faisait partie d'elle, que ce serait comme tuer la princesse qui est en elle ! Je suis une idiote ! Ce n'est qu'une adolescente et je n'ai pas compris qu'elle allait mal !

- Que s'est-il passé contre Galaxia, Luna ?

- Je l'ignore ! Tu penses que cela a un rapport avec son comportement ?

Mamoru se leva :

- Convoque les guerrières demain dès que possible ! J'espère simplement qu'elle va bien, qu'elle va rentrer chez elle… Tu me tiens au courant ?

- Bien sûr !

La chatte surprit le regard triste et inquiet du prince de la Terre.

- Gardez espoir, elle reviendra !

Luna s'apprêtait à repartir par la fenêtre, quand elle regarda Mamoru, elle vit le roi Endymion devant elle, mais cela ne fut qu'une impression. Intérieurement, Luna savait qu'Usagi aimait Mamoru, mais elle savait aussi que sa maitresse avait été attirée par Seya et que depuis, elle avait douté de son amour pour Mamoru et peut-être inconsciemment espérait-elle que ce dernier lui prouve qu'il tenait à elle ?

Usagi ne rentra pas cette nuit-là. Et cette nuit-là, les guerrières et leur prince firent le même rêve : Usagi venait de se tuer en tant Serenity sous l'emprise d'un être maléfique.

Nos amis se réveillèrent tous en sursaut…

Le lendemain, les filles attendaient Mamoru. Chacune avait essayé de trouver Usagi et elles commençaient à s'inquiéter, d'autant plus qu'elles avaient rêvé de la mort de leur princesse.

- Je vous promets que si elle vient, elle va m'entendre ! Explosa Raya.

- Raya ! (la coupa Marcy) On connait Usagi, ce n'est pas de son genre d'être manquante sans explication !

- Elle arrive souvent en retard, mais elle reste joignable ! (Poursuivit Mathilda)

- Je sais… Admis Raya. J'ai interrogé le feu sacré et il est muet !

- Attendons Mamoru, peut-être qu'il saura nous éclairer !

Molly voulait calmer les esprits, mais elle était aussi inquiète. Usagi était son amie, comment pouvait-elle disparaitre ainsi ?

Flash back :

- Usagi ? Ben qu'est-ce que tu fais toute seule ?

- Molly… Je pensais…

- A Mamoru ?

- (Molly remarqua une hésitation) Tu crois que Mamoru et moi, on serait ensemble sans nos réincarnations ?

- Usagi, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Mamoru est revenu, tu n'es pas heureuse ?

- Bien sûr que si… C'est juste que je me demande ce qu'il fait avec moi ? Après tout, je ne vous apporte que des catastrophes !

Fin du flash :

Quelque part dans les ténèbres, un rire diabolique se fit entendre.

- Tout fonctionne à merveille : la princesse de la lune s'est isolée de ses protectrices et de ce prince pacotille, doute ses capacités et de l'amour autour d'elle, elle est sans protection et influençable ! Bientôt, elle sera à ma merci !


	3. Chapter 2 : un mal inconnu

**Je préfère les prénoms français pour la plupart des guerrières, c'est plus sure au niveau orthographe lol... sauf pour Usagi et Mamoru qui gardent leurs prénoms japonais. J'aimerais bien savoir qui me lit, si ça vaut le coup de continuer. Laissez un commentaire, ça peut me motiver pour la suite^^ Voilà la suite^^ **

**Chapitre 2: Un mal inconnu**

20ème siècle:

Dans l'après-midi, Frédérique et Mylène aperçurent Mamoru sur les marches d'escaliers qui le menaient à la faculté de médecine, lisant un livre. Voir le prince de la Terre faire comme si tout allait bien, mit Frédérique dans une rage qu'elle avait du mal à contenir:

- Comment pouvez-vous lire ce livre, alors que notre princesse est introuvable!

Elle lui arracha son livre des mains, Mamoru la regarda surpris, avant de détourner le regard, sombre et triste:

- Que veux-tu que je fasse, Frédérique? Elle a rompu nos fiançailles, elle a été claire, elle ne veut plus de moi!

Frédérique et Mylène se regardèrent confuses. Comment ça, la princesse avait rompu leurs fiançailles? Elle qui s'était battue pour vivre son amour avec lui, l'avait laissé tombé? Mylène s'assit aux côtés de Mamoru, posa sa main sur son bras et lui dit:

- Vous l'aimez?

Mamoru sursauta au contact et regarda la jeune femme, avant de regarder ailleurs. Il murmura:

- Mylène…

- Répondez-nous! Insista Mylène.

Il soupira, mal à l'aise de se mettre à nu, devant elles…

- Oui, je l'aime! J'aime Usagi, comme Endymion aime Serenity, comme un homme aime sa femme!

- Alors prouvez-le lui! Usagi a besoin que vous lui fassiez la cour, faute de quoi, un autre prendra ce droit! Rétorqua Frédérique.

Elles le laissèrent à ses réflexions…

Plus tard, dans la journée, tout le monde s'étaient réunis au temple de Raya. Théodore venait d'apporter les boissons et biscuits, avant de laisser au groupe leur intimité. Il avait été surpris de ne pas voir Usagi, mais s'était rassuré en disant d'un haussement d'épaules, en se disant qu'elle arriverait plus tard. Il aimait beaucoup Usagi, il savait que c'était grâce à elle, si Raya et lui s'était enfin rapprochés… Certes, la prêtresse du feu ne voulait pas le crier sur tous les toits et ils se chamaillaient encore, mais il était sure maintenant que leur amour ne pouvait que grandir.

L'heure passant, il fronça les sourcils, toujours pas d'Usagi en vue.

Pendant ce temps, Sylvanna n'avaient pas caché les dernières modifications du futur, que Small Lady avait disparu et que la reine était au plus mal.

Mamoru ne disait rien et demeurait silencieux: son ange venait de le quitter, leur fille du futur n'était plus et maintenant sa reine frôlait la mort? Cela voulait-il dire qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Usagi dans le présent?

Si seulement, il pouvait la localiser avec ses pouvoirs. Il serra les poings en colère et impuissant. A quoi pouvait-il bien servir si il n'était d'aucune utilité pour les guerrières? Un homme devait pouvoir protéger sa femme, un roi devait pouvoir défendre son peuple, sa reine, mais il avait encore failli.

Il contracta sa mâchoire, la rage grandissait en lui. Il était son protecteur, bon sang, et il était incapable de lui venir en aide! Quel genre de roi, ferait-il dans le futur? Il quitta la pièce, s'excusant auprès des guerrières, il avait besoin d'évacuer sa frustration.

Pendant ce temps, Usagi juchait inconsciente sur le sol dans un coin isolé et sombre. Ses vêtements étaient sales et déchirés…

30ème siècle:

Un cri déchirant retentit, le roi Endymion était à genoux, la bague de sa femme dans la main. Les guerrières étaient autour de la reine, à essayer de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait…

- Roi Endymion, on dirait que vous êtes furieux!

Cette voix, il la reconnut. Les guerrières et lui sursautèrent:

- Toi?

Le roi Endymion se releva et sortit son épée et attaqua l'intrus qui ricanait en déplaçant autour de lui. Lorsque l'épée passa au travers, Endymion s'écria:

- Un hollogramme!

L'esprit ricana de manière diabolique…


	4. chapitre 3 : la reine du Chaos

Elle ouvrit les yeux, autour d'elle quatre femmes : Carole, Perrine, Bérénice et Sulivane. Elle n'était plus dans cette ruelle, elle n'était plus en danger. Pourtant, son regard était effrayé, elle tremblait… Encore… Elle ferma les yeux, mais le souvenir de ce visage qu'elle voulait oublier, lui fit rouvrir aussitôt:

- Que t'est-il arrivé?

La voix de Perrine la ramena à la réalité. instinctivement, elle chercha sa broche, mais paniqua en ne la trouvant pas:

- Où est ma broche? Où est-elle?

Elle devint hystérique. Carole tenta de la camer en la prenant dans ses bras, mais Usagi se mit à crier et à la repousser violemment. Puis elle s'allongea en position foetale sur le lit en murmurant:

- Le cristal d'argent m'a laissé tomber!

Motoki était sur le chemin de rentrer chez lui, quand quelque chose il reconnut la broche d'Usagi à l'ombre dans une ruelle. Motoki savait le secret des filles, et, depuis quelques semaines, il fréquentait Marcy un peu plus souvent. Reika et lui s'étaient séparés il y a six mois, la jeune femme ayant une opportunité de travailler à l'étranger. Prenant la broche dans sa main, il s'inquiéta pour sa propriétaire:

- Bon sang, Usagi où es-tu?

Il prit son téléphone portable et appela Marcy, qui lui répondit, qu'elle et les filles étaient en route. Les filles s'étonnèrent de la trouvaille, ayant sillonnée la ville de fond en combes depuis trois jours et nuits, n'ayant pas vu la broche avant.

- C'est curieux, le cristal d'argent me parait éteint! Lança Molly, après avoir ouvert la broche.

- Quoi?

30ème siècle:

Endymion utilisa son énergie pour soulager sa femme en pleine crise de convulsion. Son croissant en lune brillait violemment, elle se débattait et criait tout en dormant. Sailor Mercury devint blanche après avoir eu les résultats. Endymion regarda la gardienne de sagesse et du savoir inquiet et impatient:

- Alors?

La jeune femme ne savait comment annoncer à son roi la terrible vérité. Lui qui avait déjà perdu sa fille…

- Il y a un être maléfique, à l'intérieur d'elle!

Endymion encaissa durement la nouvelle:

- Un être maléfique à l'intérieur de Serenity? Mais…

- Elle lutte contre cette chose, mais il y a de grandes chances qu'elle y laisse sa vie! (Voyant l'incompréhension générale, Mercury jugea bon de développer) Tout d'abord, je ne sais pas quand et comment CETTE CHOSE est entrée dans le corps de Serenity, ni ce qu'il en est vraiment de sa forme, ce que je sais en revanche est que le corps de la reine contient de l'énergie maléfique à forte dose, ce qui étouffe le cristal d'argent et ses pouvoirs et risque de la tuer ou de la détourner de nous! (retenant ses larmes) dans les deux cas, la Terre est menacée!

Le corps de Serenity fut pris de convulsion et son croissant en lune disparut et le signe du chaos apparut et la reine s'éleva dans les airs:

- Vous allez tous mourir!

Alors que la reine envoyée des décharges sur les guerrière, Endymion qui ne voulait combattre sa femme, l'implora:

- Serenity, reprends-toi, voyons!

- Tais-toi! Arrête d'être familier avec moi!

- On va quand même pas devoir se battre contre elle? S'interrogea Vénus et l'ensemble des guerrières.

« Notre mission est de protéger la Terre et ses habitants, guerrières! S'il devait m'arrivait quelque chose de mauvais ou de contraire à notre Ethique, votre loyauté ira à Endymion ! » Résonna la voix de leur reine dans chaque esprits.

- Coeur de Vénus (Endymion sursauta)

- Couronne de Jupiter

- Agissez tout de suite!

D'un mouvement de la main, Serenity bloqua l'attaque et la retourna contre les guerrières.

- Votre majestée, je vous en prie, ne nous obligez pas à vous contrer! Supplia Mercury

- Votre reine n'est plus! Elle est à moi maintenant! S'éleva une voix, puis un homme apparut. Serenity? Viens par là!

Cette dernière s'exécuta comme hypnotisée. L'homme embrassa la reine à la pleine bouche qui lui rendit son baiser, sous le regard vaincu de nos guerrières et ils s'éclipsèrent.

Le roi Endymion serra les poings de rage, jamais sa femme ne l'aurait trahi, jamais le mal aurait pu s'installer en elle… il y avait forcément quelque chose qui avait fait que la reine avait été vulnérable un moment pour que ce salopard ait pu profiter de cette faille, mais quoi?

- Relevez-vous guerrières! Vous n'allez pas abandonner votre reine à cet enflure! Vociféra Endymion.

Il leva son spectre, déterminé:

- Je te sauverai, malgré toi, Serenity!

Puis il tomba à genoux, des larmes s'écrasèrent sur le sol…

Il avait perdu sa fille, maintenant sa femme. il hurla sa douleur, espérant peut-être atteindre le coeur de sa reine, peu importe l'endroit où elle se trouve...

Laissez votre passage^^


	5. Chaptre 4 : Un roi meurtri

**Chapitre 4 :**

Les souvenirs de Chibiusa devinrent de plus en plus floues dans l'esprit du roi et des guerrières, et les photos de famille et des instants de bonheur commencèrent à disparaître progressivement. du décor et l'esprit collectif. Heureusement, Sailor Pluton intervint et ralentit les effets sur le temps pour permettre au Roi et aux guerrières de comprendre ce qui se passe et sauver leur reine.

- Le sursis est de 96 heures, passé ce délai, le temps reprendra ses droits avec les changements à venir!

- Peut-être devrions prévenir le 21ème siècle? Suggéra Sailor mercure.

- Non, laissez-les vivre leurs batailles et découvrons pourquoi la reine a été corrompue! Répondit Endymion en se levant.

- Mais…

- Tu sais très bien, que le passé ne doit pas rencontrer l'avenir! Maintenant allons chercher Serenity!

Aucune des sailors n'osa protester, le regard du roi leur fit comprendre que la discussion était close.

Endymion alla enfiler son armure et récupéra son épée, l'épée du royaume d'Elision. Il l'avait rangée dans un coffre, le jour de sa montée sur le trône et en symbole de paix, entre la Terre et la lune, mais aussi et surtout pour permettre à sa femme d'être chef des armées.

Pour être honnête, il avait toujours vu Serenity comme étant infaillible et incorruptible, il lui avait donné son coeur, sa terre et le cristal d'argent s'était imposé dans son esprit comme étant le garant de la vie et sa femme comme étant le principal sauveur de l'humanité.

Prenant l'épée dans ses mains, il regarda la lame, avant de sourire tristement à son reflet:

- Heureusement, je gardais mon entrainement…

Caressant la poignée, il admira les ornements et les pierres précieuses, quatre pierres en hommage à ces quatre amis et guerriers: Jade, Néphrite, Quartz et Zoïsite se trouvaient sur la garde. L' âme de ses guerriers étaient dans ses pierres, Endymion croyait fermement que ses pierres conférerait à l'épée des pouvoirs magiques. Le feu, l'eau, le vent, la terre, des éléments que le roi devrait devrait aisément contrôler, mais qu'il n'osait pas.

Sur le pommeau, apparut tout à coup, un fragment du cristal d'or, la voix de la déesse Sélèné entra dans son esprit:

« La terre est ton étoile, le cristal d'or, ton star sed, toi seul peut le contrôler! Ramène ma fille à la maison, roi Endymion »

Il se leva déterminé, rangea l'épée dans son fourreau et rejoignit les guerrières.

Serenity ouvrit les yeux, le croissant de lune étant à nouveau de retour, elle se redressa paniquée, puis les souvenirs lui revint en mémoire: sa bataille contre ses guerrières, le baiser échangé avec le prince du chaos et le regard d'Endymion: triste et abattu.

- Je les ai trahi, oh mon dieu!

Elle porta ses mains à sa bouche horrifiée. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et sursauta à la vue du visiteur:

- Es-tu réveillée ma douce?

- Tarabas!

- Serenity, la fille de la déesse de la lune blanche et l'inconstatable lumière de L'ESPOIR de l'univers! Tu es enfin à moi!

Il fit un pas vers elle, mais le croissant en lune l'aveugla et le bloqua sur place.

- Je te défends de m'approcher!

- Tu l'es déjà, mais tu le ne sais pas encore!

Il voulut lui toucher le visage, mais elle le repoussa violemment:

- Jamais, je ne serai à toi, Tarabas!

- Allons Serenity, comment peux-tu encore avoir foi en l'humanité et voir le meilleur en chacun des êtres de cet univers, même ton prince te sauvera pas!

Serenity écarquilla les yeux d'effroi, des images de son auto, Usagi sans protection et agressée:

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?

- Moi, rien!

- Tu mens!

Des larmes roulaient à présent sur les joues de Serenity. elle ressentait cette douleur dans sa chair, cette colère, cette honte d'elle-même:

- Usagi… Le mal nous gagne!

Serenity s'accrocha au mur derrière elle, elle lutta pour garder le contrôle, elle s'écroula à genoux, le croissant de lune plongea la pièce dans un halo de lumière, Serenity pria intérieurement:

- Endy, aide-moi!

Mais presqu'aussitôt, la reine faiblit à nouveau et le signe du chaos fit son réapparition, ramenant sa tête en arrière. Tarabas sourit diaboliquement. Serenity s'approcha de lui de manière séductrice et féline, elle passa ses mains derrière la nuque de Tarabas et l'embrassa.

Tarabas avait tout prévu, il savait qu'Endymion les cherchait et se laissa donc repérer facilement. Quoi de plus jouissif que de voir le roi de la Terre à genoux devant lui, perdant sa femme et son trône?

Endymion localisa enfin le château de Tarabas, accompagnée des quatre guerrières de l'intérieur, ils arrivèrent sur place un comité d'accueil les y attendait.

Les saillons et leur roi furent attaqués par des dizaines de créatures étranges.

- Mercury aqua illusion!

- Jupiter oak évolution!

le roi, quant à lui, se défendit habilement avec son épée, mais quelque chose le perturba…

« Endy, aide-moi! »

- Serenity? Murmura-t-il.

Il mit en hors d'état de nuire les quelques gardes l'empêchant d'accéder à l'entrée, mais le prince se présenta devant lui. Serenity avait reprit le contrôle de son corps et son esprit et luttait difficilement pour le garder. Tarabas commençait à en avoir assez, Néo Queen Serenity ne voulait toujours pas renoncer, heureusement jubila-t-il, elle n'était pas aussi redoutable au 20ème siècle. Abandonnant la reine à son sort, il se présenta :

- Tu viens d'interrompre un délicieux moment avec mon invitée!

- La ferme!

L'idée que ce type ait pu poser ses mains sur Serenity, mit Endymion dans un rage folle: il attaqua Tarabas avec son épée, ce dernier para les coups assez facilement.

« Aie confiance en toi! »

Il empoigna l'épée de ses deux mains, ferma les yeux et fit corps avec la Terre, dans son esprit, il ressentait les émotions de son auto, Mamoru, la colère, l'impuissance, l'inquiétude et l'envie de se dépasser, de la sauver : le sol se mit à trembler sous ses pieds. Tarabas en fut surpris :

« Guerrières, donnez- lui vos pouvoirs! »

Les guerrières se levèrent et leurs diadèmes se mirent à briller l'un après l'autre:

- Pouvoir de mercure

- Pouvoir de mars

- Pouvoir de jupiter

- Pouvoir de vénus

Quelques mètres plus loin, Serenity arrivant en vacillant, tenant à peine sur ses jambes, arriva sur les lieux longeant les murs, joignit à son tour son pouvoir:

- Pouvoir du prisme lunaire!

Son croissant de lune brilla intensément et elle s'effondra sur le sol…

Endymion porta violemment son épée au coeur de Tarabas, le signe de Terre apparaissant sur son front:

- Ca, c'est pour avoir touché à ma femme!

Tarabas se mit à ricaner alors qu'il perdait du sang:

- Tout à une fin!

Puis il mourut et disparut…

Endymion se releva, cherchant sa femme du regard, il accourut lorsqu'il la vit inconsciente sur le sol… Les guerrière le rejoignirent, elles étaient épuisées et en larmes devant le désespoir de leur roi qui suppliait sa femme :

- Serenity, ouvre les yeux!

- Roi Endymion, le temps presse: Serenity a assez souffert et on ne peut se permettre de laisser l'être maléfique prendre complètement le contrôle, il faut la tuer!

Endymion regarda l'esprit de la déesse Sélèné qui avait le visage au bord des larmes, demander à tuer sa fille était une chose terrible pour la reine de l'ancienne lune, elle serra les poings impuissante, n'osant regarder Endymion dans les yeux de peur de craquer. Les guerrières s'écroulerent à genoux, refoulant leurs cris et leurs sanglots:

- vous m'avez guidé durant cette bataille… Je ne peux pas la tuer, Reine, j'ai besoin d'elle!

- Endymion, je suis désolée, mais nous n'avons plus le choix! Je t'en supplie, ne la laisse pas souffrir davantage! Chaos ne doit pas gagné!

- Je veux rester seul!

Les guerrières et l'esprit respectèrent la requête du roi… néo Queen Serenity ouvrit difficilement les yeux et dit à son mari, les larmes coulant abondamment:

- Lors de la bataille contre Galaxia, j'étais seule et vulnérable, j'ai vu mes amis mourir, j'ai maudit ma responsabilité, le cristal d'argent. Puis j'ai laissé Chaos se faire illuminer par la lumière de l'Espoir, je croyais l'avoir purifié! Usagi a été traumatisée par les événements et il y a eu une scission entre nos deux personnalités et Chaos en a profité… Ce n'était pas sensé arriver! Usagi ne croit plus en nous, ni en moi, ni en elle! J'ai été affaibli par ses doutes et je me retrouve possédée… Tu dois me tuer et j'en suis désolée t'imposer ça, chéri!

- Ecoute, on va trouver une solution! Tu t'utiliseras le cristal d'argent…

- Mes pouvoirs sont éteints, le cristal ne peut fonctionner qu'avec l'union de mes personnalités! On peut encore sauver Crystal Tokyo, en intervenant dans le passé! Il me reste peu de temps, je t'aime!

Elle l'embrassa et le signe du Chaos réapparut sur le front de la reine qui tenta d'étrangler Endymion et tout est allé très vite, la seule chose qu'entendirent les guerrières furent les pleurs du roi et elles comprirent en voyant le corps poignardé et inanimé de la reine qui disparut en poussières d'étoile…

Le roi se releva, l'épée en main, à las vue du sang de sa femme sur la lame, il chancela et articula d'une voix blanche et les mains tremblantes:

- Je n'avais pas le choix!

- On sait…

Plus tard, le roi Endymion décida d'agir et de prévenir son auto que quelque chose de terrible l'attendait, il lui envoya sous forme de rêves ce qu'il savait et avait vécu…

**Chapitre 4 :**

Les souvenirs de Chibiusa devinrent de plus en plus floues dans l'esprit du roi et des guerrières, et les photos de famille et des instants de bonheur commencèrent à disparaître progressivement. du décor et l'esprit collectif. Heureusement, Sailor Pluton intervint et ralentit les effets sur le temps pour permettre au Roi et aux guerrières de comprendre ce qui se passe et sauver leur reine.

- Le sursis est de 96 heures, passé ce délai, le temps reprendra ses droits avec les changements à venir!

- Peut-être devrions prévenir le 21ème siècle? Suggéra Sailor mercure.

- Non, laissez-les vivre leurs batailles et découvrons pourquoi la reine a été corrompue! Répondit Endymion en se levant.

- Mais…

- Tu sais très bien, que le passé ne doit pas rencontrer l'avenir! Maintenant allons chercher Serenity!

Aucune des sailors n'osa protester, le regard du roi leur fit comprendre que la discussion était close.

Endymion alla enfiler son armure et récupéra son épée, l'épée du royaume d'Elision. Il l'avait rangée dans un coffre, le jour de sa montée sur le trône et en symbole de paix, entre la Terre et la lune, mais aussi et surtout pour permettre à sa femme d'être chef des armées.

Pour être honnête, il avait toujours vu Serenity comme étant infaillible et incorruptible, il lui avait donné son coeur, sa terre et le cristal d'argent s'était imposé dans son esprit comme étant le garant de la vie et sa femme comme étant le principal sauveur de l'humanité.

Prenant l'épée dans ses mains, il regarda la lame, avant de sourire tristement à son reflet:

- Heureusement, je gardais mon entrainement…

Caressant la poignée, il admira les ornements et les pierres précieuses, quatre pierres en hommage à ces quatre amis et guerriers: Jade, Néphrite, Quartz et Zoïsite se trouvaient sur la garde. L' âme de ses guerriers étaient dans ses pierres, Endymion croyait fermement que ses pierres conférerait à l'épée des pouvoirs magiques. Le feu, l'eau, le vent, la terre, des éléments que le roi devrait devrait aisément contrôler, mais qu'il n'osait pas.

Sur le pommeau, apparut tout à coup, un fragment du cristal d'or, la voix de la déesse Sélèné entra dans son esprit:

« La terre est ton étoile, le cristal d'or, ton star sed, toi seul peut le contrôler! Ramène ma fille à la maison, roi Endymion »

Il se leva déterminé, rangea l'épée dans son fourreau et rejoignit les guerrières.

Serenity ouvrit les yeux, le croissant de lune étant à nouveau de retour, elle se redressa paniquée, puis les souvenirs lui revint en mémoire: sa bataille contre ses guerrières, le baiser échangé avec le prince du chaos et le regard d'Endymion: triste et abattu.

- Je les ai trahi, oh mon dieu!

Elle porta ses mains à sa bouche horrifiée. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et sursauta à la vue du visiteur:

- Es-tu réveillée ma douce?

- Tarabas!

- Serenity, la fille de la déesse de la lune blanche et l'inconstatable lumière de L'ESPOIR de l'univers! Tu es enfin à moi!

Il fit un pas vers elle, mais le croissant en lune l'aveugla et le bloqua sur place.

- Je te défends de m'approcher!

- Tu l'es déjà, mais tu le ne sais pas encore!

Il voulut lui toucher le visage, mais elle le repoussa violemment:

- Jamais, je ne serai à toi, Tarabas!

- Allons Serenity, comment peux-tu encore avoir foi en l'humanité et voir le meilleur en chacun des êtres de cet univers, même ton prince te sauvera pas!

Serenity écarquilla les yeux d'effroi, des images de son auto, Usagi sans protection et agressée:

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?

- Moi, rien!

- Tu mens!

Des larmes roulaient à présent sur les joues de Serenity. elle ressentait cette douleur dans sa chair, cette colère, cette honte d'elle-même:

- Usagi… Le mal nous gagne!

Serenity s'accrocha au mur derrière elle, elle lutta pour garder le contrôle, elle s'écroula à genoux, le croissant de lune plongea la pièce dans un halo de lumière, Serenity pria intérieurement:

- Endy, aide-moi!

Mais presqu'aussitôt, la reine faiblit à nouveau et le signe du chaos fit son réapparition, ramenant sa tête en arrière. Tarabas sourit diaboliquement. Serenity s'approcha de lui de manière séductrice et féline, elle passa ses mains derrière la nuque de Tarabas et l'embrassa.

Tarabas avait tout prévu, il savait qu'Endymion les cherchait et se laissa donc repérer facilement. Quoi de plus jouissif que de voir le roi de la Terre à genoux devant lui, perdant sa femme et son trône?

Endymion localisa enfin le château de Tarabas, accompagnée des quatre guerrières de l'intérieur, ils arrivèrent sur place un comité d'accueil les y attendait.

Les saillons et leur roi furent attaqués par des dizaines de créatures étranges.

- Mercury aqua illusion!

- Jupiter oak évolution!

le roi, quant à lui, se défendit habilement avec son épée, mais quelque chose le perturba…

« Endy, aide-moi! »

- Serenity? Murmura-t-il.

Il mit en hors d'état de nuire les quelques gardes l'empêchant d'accéder à l'entrée, mais le prince se présenta devant lui. Serenity avait reprit le contrôle de son corps et son esprit et luttait difficilement pour le garder. Tarabas commençait à en avoir assez, Néo Queen Serenity ne voulait toujours pas renoncer, heureusement jubila-t-il, elle n'était pas aussi redoutable au 20ème siècle. Abandonnant la reine à son sort, il se présenta :

- Tu viens d'interrompre un délicieux moment avec mon invitée!

- La ferme!

L'idée que ce type ait pu poser ses mains sur Serenity, mit Endymion dans un rage folle: il attaqua Tarabas avec son épée, ce dernier para les coups assez facilement.

« Aie confiance en toi! »

Il empoigna l'épée de ses deux mains, ferma les yeux et fit corps avec la Terre, dans son esprit, il ressentait les émotions de son auto, Mamoru, la colère, l'impuissance, l'inquiétude et l'envie de se dépasser, de la sauver : le sol se mit à trembler sous ses pieds. Tarabas en fut surpris :

« Guerrières, donnez- lui vos pouvoirs! »

Les guerrières se levèrent et leurs diadèmes se mirent à briller l'un après l'autre:

- Pouvoir de mercure

- Pouvoir de mars

- Pouvoir de jupiter

- Pouvoir de vénus

Quelques mètres plus loin, Serenity arrivant en vacillant, tenant à peine sur ses jambes, arriva sur les lieux longeant les murs, joignit à son tour son pouvoir:

- Pouvoir du prisme lunaire!

Son croissant de lune brilla intensément et elle s'effondra sur le sol…

Endymion porta violemment son épée au coeur de Tarabas, le signe de Terre apparaissant sur son front:

- Ca, c'est pour avoir touché à ma femme!

Tarabas se mit à ricaner alors qu'il perdait du sang:

- Tout à une fin!

Puis il mourut et disparut…

Endymion se releva, cherchant sa femme du regard, il accourut lorsqu'il la vit inconsciente sur le sol… Les guerrière le rejoignirent, elles étaient épuisées et en larmes devant le désespoir de leur roi qui suppliait sa femme :

- Serenity, ouvre les yeux!

- Roi Endymion, le temps presse: Serenity a assez souffert et on ne peut se permettre de laisser l'être maléfique prendre complètement le contrôle, il faut la tuer!

Endymion regarda l'esprit de la déesse Sélèné qui avait le visage au bord des larmes, demander à tuer sa fille était une chose terrible pour la reine de l'ancienne lune, elle serra les poings impuissante, n'osant regarder Endymion dans les yeux de peur de craquer. Les guerrières s'écroulerent à genoux, refoulant leurs cris et leurs sanglots:

- vous m'avez guidé durant cette bataille… Je ne peux pas la tuer, Reine, j'ai besoin d'elle!

- Endymion, je suis désolée, mais nous n'avons plus le choix! Je t'en supplie, ne la laisse pas souffrir davantage! Chaos ne doit pas gagné!

- Je veux rester seul!

Les guerrières et l'esprit respectèrent la requête du roi… néo Queen Serenity ouvrit difficilement les yeux et dit à son mari, les larmes coulant abondamment:

- Lors de la bataille contre Galaxia, j'étais seule et vulnérable, j'ai vu mes amis mourir, j'ai maudit ma responsabilité, le cristal d'argent. Puis j'ai laissé Chaos se faire illuminer par la lumière de l'Espoir, je croyais l'avoir purifié! Usagi a été traumatisée par les événements et il y a eu une scission entre nos deux personnalités et Chaos en a profité… Ce n'était pas sensé arriver! Usagi ne croit plus en nous, ni en moi, ni en elle! J'ai été affaibli par ses doutes et je me retrouve possédée… Tu dois me tuer et j'en suis désolée t'imposer ça, chéri!

- Ecoute, on va trouver une solution! Tu t'utiliseras le cristal d'argent…

- Mes pouvoirs sont éteints, le cristal ne peut fonctionner qu'avec l'union de mes personnalités! On peut encore sauver Crystal Tokyo, en intervenant dans le passé! Il me reste peu de temps, je t'aime!

Elle l'embrassa et le signe du Chaos réapparut sur le front de la reine qui tenta d'étrangler Endymion et tout est allé très vite, la seule chose qu'entendirent les guerrières furent les pleurs du roi et elles comprirent en voyant le corps poignardé et inanimé de la reine qui disparut en poussières d'étoile…

Le roi se releva, l'épée en main, à la vue du sang de sa femme sur la lame, il chancela et sa tête tourna. Il articula d'une voix blanche et les mains tremblantes:

- Je n'avais pas le choix!

- On sait…

Plus tard, le roi Endymion décida d'agir et de prévenir son auto que quelque chose de terrible l'attendait, il lui envoya sous forme de rêves ce qu'il savait et avait vécu…


End file.
